


《国境以南云以北》

by raojia



Series: Somewhere You Do Not Know [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.送给@末药老师！！是手机壳和蜡烛香薰和一番赏周边的回礼！2.奇怪的现pa短打3.我流OOC，请谨慎阅读
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: Somewhere You Do Not Know [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957474
Kudos: 4





	《国境以南云以北》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.送给@[末药](http://myrrh-d.lofter.com)老师！！是手机壳和蜡烛香薰和一番赏周边的回礼！  
> 2.奇怪的现pa短打  
> 3.我流OOC，请谨慎阅读

坐疗养院的电梯直到顶层，出来之后左拐到底，罗西南迪所在的房间没有铭牌，但所有的设施都有按最高标准配备，多弗朗明哥带着鲜花进去的时候正赶上一个年轻的护工出来，那是个青春到甚至有些鲜艳的女孩，明亮的眼睛有种小鹿样的纯真，令他想起小时候的罗西。

他对那个女孩笑了一下，毫不意外的看到她的脸在瞬间烧红，她慌里慌张的冲他鞠了一躬，随即就像受了惊的兔子一样跑了。

如果是罗西的话，是不会这样反应的。

多弗朗明哥还记得他们刚到这个国家的时候，他的罗西已经成了不再有任何反应的娃娃，水晶棺中的尸体，栩栩如生的脸颊，靠吊瓶和静脉注射维系那为数不多的生命体征，但也更为听话。家族的其他成员都使用了不同的交通工具，但他们是开车的，黑色的汽车如同送葬的黑马，沉默的碾过白雪皑皑的国境，而火光爆炸和背叛，都随着罗西的沉默被冻成了玻璃。

他将花束插进罗西床边的花瓶中央，旧的那束已经被人打扫走了，瓶中的水也换成了新的，被斩断的花朵茎干立在透明的水里，有种支离破碎的濒死美感。

“想我了吗。”他说着，用赤裸的手指抚摸罗西微凉的脸颊，他弟弟柔软的卷发乖顺的垂在耳际，依然是那样脆弱光华的金色，即使主人的意识早已远遁，也还是被打理的光鲜亮丽。

即使是在他们那懦弱的父亲投资失败而导致全家都沦落到垃圾堆里的那段时日，罗西的头发也始终漂亮的像往昔的梦境。

“你明知道我不会逼你做任何事，”他油滑的说道，“如果你想的话，你甚至可以一直活在云层里。”

他们怯懦的父亲死在多弗朗明哥十岁那年，多弗亲自下的手，他八岁的罗西在一旁旁观了一切，但他也从未后悔，要怪就怪他们的屋子太小，小到他找不出第二个处刑的房间，要怪就怪他当时的路只有一条，而他的父亲横在了上边。

更何况，自那以后，他们的日子的确好过起来了。

他父亲的血是他开启自己时代的投名状，而那正是父亲的义务不是么？

正如按照兄长的意愿或快或慢的长大，就是弟弟的义务。

但他从没有要求罗西加入他的’生意’。

那一年的罗西十六岁，眼神仍然干净的出奇，多弗朗明哥在壮大自己势力的同时也把罗西养的很好，却是类似豢养宠物的那种养法，他有一份的东西罗西必然也有，他享有的权力罗西必然也有，然而罗西是附属于他的物品，自我意志无关紧要，但那些小小的，小小的愿望，他自然不介意为罗西达成。

他给了罗西一小片辖区，惊奇而自然的发现他做的不错，于是再一小片，再一小片，再一小片，直到他最终授予罗西家族里二把手的位置，他血脉相连的兄弟，他们合该一起打造一片帝国。小提琴手在红酒和香氛里拉着动人的舞曲，他则看着罗西的金发和修长的脖子和宽厚的肩颈，他的弟弟有一段流畅的腰线，整幅躯壳都像是古希腊的石雕，他的眼睛红如水晶红如提子，他丰盈的嘴唇比夜晚醉人。

多弗朗明哥仰头灌下杯中烈酒，紫红的酒体沿着他的喉结染过衣襟，他拍了拍自己的大腿，冲正望着夜色发呆的罗西道，“坐过来，我亲爱的弟弟。”

那饱满的下唇上便留下他的痕迹。

有挑拨离间者对他说，你要小心被你的弟弟超越，于是他处理了那个挑拨离间的人，然而事实证明他和那个人都没有猜对，因为罗西从来都不是想超越他，他的宝贝他的羁绊他的兄弟他的罗西，居然，竟然，是想否定他。

多年前他杀死父亲的一枪原来不止射穿了一个灵魂，那颗子弹曾在时间里徊流往返，并最终斩断了他和罗西之间血脉的牵绊。

故事怎能这样发展？

家族发展最鼎盛的时候他带回过一个男孩，皮肤苍白而眼神黝黑，他欣赏那种孤狼似的决绝狠戾，但他没料到那也是罗西真正开始动手的契机。他清楚一个孩子其实并不是转折的重点，更何况这是他与罗西两人的故事，是垃圾场里种种被废弃的金属，锡，铁，铜，还有铅块和锌，他依然能记得他们一个个压扁易拉罐的惨痛时期，所以他带着难以置信的恐怖愤怒冲罗西咆哮，脸颊溅着不属于自己的鲜血——你想一辈子过那种生活么罗西南迪，你是疯了还是傻了才要背叛我。

而他的罗西，被他用一颗子弹贯穿了肩膀的罗西，明明能被他一枪终结却又在他的某种情绪下不得不苟延残喘的罗西捂着伤口疲惫的摇了摇头，就只是摇了摇头，你什么都不懂啊，他说着，轻轻的做了一个口型。

你什么都不懂啊，哥哥。

罗西在十六岁那年见到了战国，那是他们父亲旧时的相当疏离的人脉之一，如果多弗朗明哥没有记错的话他们一家人统共只和那个胡子奇怪的男人见过一面，然而那一面却给了罗西背叛的可能。

是因为曾被抱过还是因为曾被亲过？为何只见过一面的两人间能有胜过他们兄弟的，仿佛父子般的亲昵？

后来多弗朗明哥无数次的肖想他所不知的那次见面，肖想他十六岁的，如同花间露水一般的罗西，他的弟弟没有拜帖，只有能够盖住面容的兜帽，他是通过自己的名字还是故人子嗣的身份得以见到战国？他从开始为他工作的那天起就包藏祸心。

无数次的他吻着罗西的胸口，咬噬那一小片白净的皮肤，他的牙齿尚未锋利到能够划破那些组织，只够留下红痕而不够让血液溢出。但他还是会咬下去，他还是要咬下去，在假想里吞咽那带着玫瑰般糜烂香气的血肉，将他的爪牙种进他弟弟的心里。

从什么时候开始，罗西就几乎不再对他说话了呢？

多弗朗明哥觉得自己的记性正在变差，已经难以回忆起种种确切的时间节点，但是他对罗西的情绪却始终灼热，丢失了语言没关系，丢失了目光没关系，丢失了动作没关系，只要还有体温，只要还有心跳，只要还有被动的感觉，他的罗西就还是他的罗西。

或许某一天之后，连到体温心跳和感觉统统都去了，完整的意识最终塌陷成模糊的血肉，他也不会让罗西从他的掌控里脱离？

那一天战国的人马闯入他们的驻地，所有的小孩都被带走，而本该位于其他任务当中的罗西走到他的面前，他的表情冷漠而瞳孔颤抖，一如当年那个目睹父亲死去的小孩，但他没说对不起。

多弗朗明哥曾经很熟悉那种神情，那是种秉持着信仰的坚定神情，罗西相信他在做正确的事，然而他的手他的嘴唇和他的眼角无一不在诉说他的挣扎痛苦，因此多弗朗明哥在盛怒之下依然没有对他施以极刑，他要罗西活下来，却并非活着赎罪，而是活着受苦。

“没有我的应允，我亲爱的弟弟，”他在吻过他的唇角时呢喃，“你不能死去。”

所以尽管那天的罗西在他的手下伤的极重，因为他真的有对他动过杀意，然而那一枚本该贯穿他心脉的子弹最终还是错开了致命的血管，他的弟弟在那一天里真的失去了语言失去了目光失去了动作，甚至一度失去了大半的体温，但是他握着他的手时却只感到愤怒遗憾悲哀惋惜。

他们本该一起去往宇宙的终结的。

有那么一瞬他觉得他看到罗西的灵魂，纯白洁净的一抹，那魂魄从他的身体里流亡出来，仿佛下一秒就要去往云端天国，于是他把那灵魂生拽回来，禁锢在他的手臂和他黑色的车里，他带着那抹灵魂和那具躯壳一道越过漫长的国境，抛下旧有的光阴和被罗西覆灭的过去。他的弟弟死了，但他的宠物还能存活，这世界没有一寸土地能阻挡他的鞭挞，再新的国家最后也只会变成他的王国。

这是他对罗西的爱与非爱，这是他对罗西的缅怀与哀婉，这是他对罗西的眷恋，缠绵和悱恻情书，却唯独没有恨意存在。

流淌的时间最终会裹挟暴怒，而只留下他们肌肤相触的感觉，皮肤贴着皮肤，肉体贴着肉体，灵魂包裹灵魂，悲剧吞噬命运。而罗西的血泊向他涌流，赤红的边缘在地面刻画着蜿蜒的曲线，而他下意识的就要迎上前去，他要用他弟弟的血做他们两人的洗礼。

好在罗西总还是活着。

即使需要长期的住在这个必得为人看护的房间，即使要靠数不清的仪器和针管存活，即使在睁着眼睛的时候也不愿再让心灵苏醒，却也依然拥有能被他轻巧咬住的嘴唇，因为缺乏流水的润泽而显得干涩，死皮翘起的边缘也有些破坏那唇形的饱满，但多弗依然咬了上去。

“欢迎你继续，永远的活着，我亲爱的罗西。”

**Author's Note:**

> 全文3000+，以上。


End file.
